Kau Hanya Milikku
by Adnama Sveta Mesyatskaya
Summary: Ahh Kiku-kun.., kau hanya milikku seorang.., tidak ada satupun yang boleh mengambilmu dariku.., termasuk dia.. -Taiwan.


**Saya membuat fanfic ini karna terinspirasi oleh :**

**anime School Days**

**manga yang saya beli di Bangkinang saat liburan bersama teman**

**FanArt Kiku dan Taiwan yang ada tahun 1945 yang mengingatkan saya tentang kemerdekaan Indonesia yang pada saat itu hanya Mesir yang mengakuinya sebagai negara. Untuk lebih lanjutnya baca fanfic "Indonesia : Dear Diary" *author sampai nangis ngebuat pernyataan nomor 3 ini***

**Pairing TaiPan yang (sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, ... ) author benci.**

**Bagian terakhir dari Sinetron one shot yang saya lihat di TV, ayah membunuh anaknya sendiri pada saat anaknya masih koma.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

**Yang main Reader!**

**Jenis : Romance, Horror**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kiku-kun.., ayo kita pergi!", ajakku kepada pria Jepang yang pemalu itu.

"Ke-kemana _-chan?, tidak biasanya kau mengajakku jalan-jalan.", katanya dengan wajah heran.

"Kemana saja asal jangan disini!, aku ingin jalan-jalan~~, otakku sudah jenuh dengan tugas-tugas negara yang menumpuk!, kau juga harus ikut refreshing!"

"Baiklah.., aku sangat setuju dengan idemu. Apa kau juga mau ikut Mei-san?", katanya kepada seorang perempuan berkebangsaan Taiwan tersebut.

"Tidak.., aku ingin disini saja.., aku tidak punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan dan aku masih punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan.., apa kau mau membantuku Kiku-kun?", katanya dengan wajah polos.., tapi aku tahu dia itu adalah seorang pendusta.

"Ya. Maaf _-chan.., aku harus membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya"

"O-oke..", aku berjalan pergi.

Kiku Honda adalah teman karibku sejak kecil, kami tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama. Aku menyimpan perasaan padanya, yah.., walaupun aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku balik atau tidak, aku merasa puas bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Kehidupan kami berdua baik-baik saja.., sampai pendusta itu datang. Pendusta, dia yang telah merebut Kiku dariku, dia yang bernama Mei Wang. Dia selalu menggunakan cara kotor untuk merebut Kiku dariku dan selalu memasang tampang polos di hadapan semua orang.., termasuk di hadapan kakaknya sendiri, Yao Wang.

#Flashback Start#

"_-chan.., kita punya tetangga baru, ayo kita kunjungi mereka!"

"Yosh!, baiklah!, apapun katamu Kiku-kun", kulihat dia blushing saat kuucapkan kata terakhir. Entah kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini sering begitu di hadapanku. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku ke rumah tetangga kami yang baru pindah. Dia kemudian mengetuk pintu bernuansa cina tersebut.

"Halo?", keluar seorang gadis muda bergipao merah muda. Kulihat rona merah saat ia memandang Kiku, aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak sejak ia keluar dari rumah itu.

"Moshi-moshi.., kami adalah tetangga barumu. Perkenalkan.., namaku Kiku Honda-"

"K-Kiku H-Honda ya!, senang berkenalan d-denganmu!, n-nama-namaku Mei Wang!, panggil saja aku Mei-'chan'!", katanya dengan rona merah yang semakin tebal.

Belum lagi selesai Kiku memperkenalkan dirinya dan diriku, dia malah menyela perkataan saat Kiku ingin memperkenalkan diriku padanya.., sungguh tidak sopan!

"Ehm.., dan ini.., s-ss-ssaa-sahabatku d-da-dari kecil..", aku terkikik geli saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata itu dengan susah payah. "Namanya _", sekali lagi kulihat ia tersenyum sambil sedikit merona saat mengucapkan namaku.

"Ooh..", kata Mei dengan wajah datar namun tetap polos. Rona merah di pipinya menghilang, dan senyumnya pun seakan di telan kegelapan yang mulai menyelimuti langit sore saat ini.

"Mari masuk!", katanya ramah.., tapi ia hanya memandang Kiku.., seolah-olah aku tak ada di sana.

"Wah.., Mei-chan.., teman barumu yaa aru.", kata seorang lelaki muda yang rambutnya berkucir kuda.

"Iya.."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia pacarmu aru?", kata orang itu menggoda Mei sambil menunjuk Kiku.

"Onii-chan!", katanya dengan rona merah maroon.

"Hahahaha.., aku hanya bercanda aru..", katanya sambil tertawa. "Perkenalkan aru.., namaku Yao Wang aru.., panggil saja aku Yao aru.", katanya ramah.., kali ini orangnya lebih ramah daripada Mei, setidaknya Yao masih melihatku dan Kiku dengan senyuman ramah.

"Namaku _, panggil saja aku _. Dan ini sahabat karibku.., namanya Kiku Honda, panggil saja dia Kiku. Salam kenal ya Yao-san~"

"Salam kenal Yao-san.."

"Salam kenal juga aru. Bukannya aku tidak yakin kalian adalah sahabat karib aru.., tapi kalian lebih mirip orang yang sedang berpacaran aru~~"

"A-aah.., i-itu..", telingaku memerah.

"Uhm.., tepatnya hampir..", kata Kiku merona merah sekali sambil memegang tanganku. Aku sadar ternyata Mei mulai memandangku dengan pandangan sinis.

"Hahahaha..., baiklah aru.., hari sudah malam aru.., bagaimana kalau hari ini kalian menginap di sini aru?"

"Baiklah.., arigatou Yao-san..", kataku dan Kiku bersamaan.

#SKIPTIME#

"Selamat tidur _-chan.., Mei-san.", kata Kiku yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

"Hei kau!", katanya mulai membentakku saat langkah kaki Kiku sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Y-yyaa M-Mei-cchan?", jawabku takut-takut.

"Kenapa Kiku selalu mementingkan dirimu sih?!, memang apa yang dilihatnya dari dirimu ha?!, kau hanya sampah!", kata-katanya menusuk hatiku. Aku ingin membalas perkataannya.., tapi entah kenapa aku diam saja.

"Awas jika kau coba-coba merebut Kiku dariku!, akan kubunuh kau!"

#Flashback End#

Kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku?, bukankah tidak perlu seperti itu?. Apakah sebegitu bencinya dia denganku?, tapi dia juga bersikap terlalu berjalan ke tempat Kiku dan Mei berada, mungkin Kiku sudah siap membantu Mei mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Aaaah!", kudengar suara Kiku.

"Kiku-kun!", aku mengintip dari balik pintu untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Tapi jarimu terluka..."

"Ini hanya luka kecil.."

"Tapi itu bisa menyebabkan infeksi..", kemudian aku melihatnya memasukkan jari Kiku ke mulutnya, untuk menghisap darah bekas sayatan silet. Tanpa sadar aku meremas kuat tanganku, meninggalkan bekas luka dengan darah segar.

"A-apa?", Kiku langsung menarik jarinya yang dihisap Mei.

"Ne.., Kiku-kun.., kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan '–chan' di akhirannya?"

"Hmm.., bagaimana ya.., aku hanya pernah memanggil '–chan' pada _."

"Bagaimana dengan '–tan'?"

"I-itu terlalu berlebihan.., lagi pula kita hanya kenal selama 3 bulan."

"Ta-tapi kan i-itu sudah cukup untuk memanggilku dengan 'Mei-chan' atau 'Mei-tan'.., lagi pula kau lebih sering hang out dan menghabiskan waktu bersamaku daripada dengan '_-chan'-mu itu.", kulihat ia sudah mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya.

"Kiku.., aku sudah lama ingin melakukan hal ini padamu..," pupil mataku membesar ketika melihat Mei melakukan hal itu. A-apa aku tidak salah lihat?, Mei mencium Kiku?!, kurasa kakiku mulai melemas. Sekilas aku melihat Kiku sudah mengetahui kalau aku berada disini. Aku berlari dan terus berlari.., berlari ditengah hujan yang sepertinya merasakan juga apa yang kurasakan.., merasakan hatiku yang bagai tersayat-sayat sembilu.

**Author : akhirnya!, chappie 1 selesai juga!, mohon review nya ya!**

**Taiwan : kok langsung minta review nya aja author sialan!**

**Author : mending aku!, daripada lu.., harem!, maunya dideketin cowok mulu!, mentel tau gak!**

**Taiwan : lu tuh!**

**Author : enggak!, tapi lu!**

**Taiwan : elu!**

**Author : elu!, udahan ah!, daripada kita gini terus mending ngomong ama reader!, nantikan chappie selanjutnya!_  
_**


End file.
